paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safe House
The new safehouse was introduced during Day 2 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party as a replacement for the old one he burned down beforehand. General The new safehouse is a very large two-storey building apparently located somewhere in the outskirts of Washington D.C. From the looks of its interior, the new building was apparently a former mansion of sorts with a very large basement that can be further expanded provided the player has enough Continental Coins to afford the upgrades. At present, there are 17 dedicated sections throughout the house, with one in the basement serving as the vault. Each of the remaining 16 corresponds to a certain heister, who can be found loitering nearby if not already picked by the player. Each of these sections can be upgraded thrice, which can potentially unlock minigames for the player and their guests to partake in. It has been speculated that more sections will be added as the Payday Gang gains more members. Trophies are one-time challenges available to unlock in a similar vein to common achievements, which will reward the player with small sums of Coins each and static decorations throughout the house. Unlike the old safehouse which is single-player only and accessible from a button on the main menu, the new base has its own dedicated section in the Crime.net menu where one can host a lobby with up to three additional players. Said players can visit and interact with the items and, if the house has been upgraded, peruse the host's collection of minigames and such. Aldstone serves as a steward of the new safe house. Safehouse customisation The safehouse can be customised as promised by Overkill Software, each room for the character can be upgraded 3 times with each character unmasked in their room stylized according to their personality. Dallas's room is on the second floor and acts as a heist-organising room, with a laptop connecting to Crime.net. Chains's room is on the first floor acting as an armoury, and will show the guns the heister owns. Wolf's room is in the basement acting as an technician room for drills, sentries and tripmines. Houston's room is on the first floor's garage with the escape van, allowing the customisation of the escape van. Hoxton's room is on the second floor, he will sort through his case file when arrested by the FBI. Clover's room is also on the second floor, acting as an security office for the crew. On the third upgrade the cameras will be accessible by the heisters. John Wick's room is in the basement acting both as an armoury and a shooting range. Upon upgrading, there will be an functional shooting range with a damage bar above along side an ammo rack, similar to the ones on Hoxton Breakout day 2's and Golden Grin Casino heist's armoury Dragan's room is in the basement alongside Sokol, acting as a gym with a practice dummy for practicing melee attacks. Jacket's room is opposite to Dragan and Sokol's, with it being an workshop for masks. Bonnie's room is on the first floor acting as a gambling room, when fully upgraded, there will be a betting table and a slot machine, similar to the ones in Golden Grin Casino heist. Sokol's room is next to Dragan's gym, acting as an ice rink for his training, when fully upgraded, you are able to shooting ice-hockey plates into the goal, with a Bulldozer and two Cloaker (Payday 2) protecting it. Jiro meditates on the first floor alongside two Yakuzas when fully upgraded, next to Bonnie and Jimmy. Bodhi is in his workshop in the basement with a chart on the wall noting a To-Do list with names of the Ex-President perk deck. Jimmy's bar is on the first floor and when fully upgraded, bobblehead bob will appear as the bartender for Jimmy. There will also be a few packs of coke lying around the bar, referencing Jimmy's cocaine addiction. Sydney will be in the garage, designing new masks and when fully upgraded, there will be accessible to Payday 2 Stash. Rust will be also in the garage standing around, possibly helping out doing the paint job on the escape van. Trivia *The Continental Coins used to purchase upgrades for the safehouse is a reference to the movie John Wick, where they are a form of untraceable currency employed by the criminal underground. Their name came from the in-movie Continental, a hotel catering exclusively for assassins that accepts payments only in such coins.